Rainstorms
by purpleeyednekoyoukai
Summary: A short one-shot that I thought up...it's between Kurama and Kimi, my OC...but it's not really romance.


Rainstorms

Kurama sighed tiredly and headed downstairs. His mood wouldn't normally be quite so downcast, but it was a sodden, rainy day and everyone else he had come across so far had decided to sleep in. Yusuke and Kuwabara had pulled the covers over their heads when he asked if they wanted breakfast, and the Jaganshi had given him a disgusted look before returning to his brooding on his window sill. The redhaired demon shook his head, knowing that Hiei hated training in the rain only because it took days to get the mud off of his sword.

As he passed the front door, he noticed it was slightly ajar. Wary now, he approached and peered out to find that their newest associate was outside on the porch, leaning on the railing. Her long blue hair was thrown casually back, though it was slowly getting soaked; her orange eyes stared up into the pouring rain. He paused a moment, considering; he had never seen her in a contemplative mood and he wasn't sure what to expect. Then he saw the bottom of her shirt and looked away; her underwear was peeking out.

"...Kimi?"

She turned. "If you've got a problem with my shirt, go inside." Her attention was redirected at the rain.

He stared. "What gave you that idea?"

She didn't turn this time. "Every other one of the guys has lost their shirt during the time I've been here. You, no matter how tattered it ends up, never lose yours."

"I don't have shirt issues." He stated flatly, his gaze hardening.

"You can glare all you want." The statement was half that, half a challenge.

Kurama took a breath and reminded himself that if he wanted to get anywhere with the difficult demoness, he had to be patient...and not take anything she said at face value. She was like Hiei in that respect; she could say one thing and mean another. "Why are you out here?" The question came out sharper than he intended and he prepared himself for a verbal barb.

"I like the rain." Was the simple reply.

For a moment, he blankly stared; he then collected himself. "You...like the rain?"

"In a sense."

He took a step closer. "Which is it?"

"I was wondering if the same thing that happens in Makai happens here."

That caused him to roll his eyes. "There may be acid rain here, but it's not acidic enough to dissolve people."

His retort got him a casual glance when she flicked her eyes back. "You presume me morbid if you think I enjoy that spectacle."

"You called it a spectacle."

"The definition of spectacle I'm referring to is a notable or unusual sight, not something that is a show or a pagent." Came the calm reply.

Kurama steeled himself before approaching the demoness leaning on the railing; his steps brought him even with her. "What are you expecting?"

A secretive smile crossed her face. "Nothing that would be a spectacle for you, Your Great Thiefliness."

That earned her a flat look. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Why, your Thiefliness?" A small smirk twitched the corners of her mouth.

"Why do to insist on irritating everyone?" A flicker of gold entered his green eyes, which wasn't unnoticed by his companion.

"When I was younger, you enjoyed the nickname." She returned, eyes drifting back to the rain.

"What do you..." He stopped as he realized that **she** was the one who had brought up the taboo subject. "I did?"

"It amused you to some degree." Silence reigned as the rain poured down. Both stood there as the mist caused by the falling rain beaded on their hair and clothes. The clouds slowly began to clear when the rain finally stopped; Kimi stood up straight and took a deep breath in through her nose.

A slight smile tugged at her lips. "Yep."

"What?" Kurama wondered aloud.

"This place is just like Makai."

He awarded her a look that showed he questioned her sanity.

"I'm assuming you know Makai after a rainstorm?" Her question was replied to with a nod. "Remember how it smelled?"

"The constant smell of blood is always washed away...for a time." He replied. "That has--"

"And the constant smell of polution is washed away here."

"So what does this mean?" Kurama questioned.

Kimi shook her head. "Never mind. You wouldn't get it." And headed inside.

The fox stood there, thinking. The smell of pollution and the smell of blood...both were signs of the conflicts and problems in both worlds. A slight smile pulled at his mouth and he caught up with the demoness on the stairs. "It's a sign of hope."

He got a real smile directed at him. "I knew you were smarter than my brother gives you credit for."

The frowning fox demon-human hybrid followed her upstairs before a smirk darted across his face. "I never pegged you for a treehugger."

"Says the guy who fights with a rose."

"...touche."

--

Note: touche is supposed to have an accent over the "e" but I used wordpad and it doesn't do that :glares:

For those who don't get it:

The bad stuff (the smell of blood and pollution) is washed away, almost like every thing has a chance to start anew. Thus...it's like a sign of hope.


End file.
